


Ruin The Friendship

by marinanation



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Angst, Doctor Christen Press, F/F, FBI Agent Tobin Heath, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinanation/pseuds/marinanation
Summary: FBI Agent Tobin Heath and Doctor Christen Press always cross paths due to their careers. What happens when they turn their flirty friendship into one with benefits?FWB to lovers. Lots of flirting, some angst, and a happy ending.All work is fictional.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Kelley O'Hara/Original Female Character(s), Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 70
Kudos: 372





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy this story that I have been working on for a while. Feedback and kudos is much appreciated. Thank you.

She huffed softly as she walked through the hospital doors. She hated hospitals…the smell, the atmosphere – all of it. It was one of the worst parts of her job, nothing ever good came from a visit to the hospital, in her experience. And it all felt worse at 1:30am. 

The only sound that could be heard was the echoing of her boots hitting the linoleum floors. She got to the room and pulled out her badge to show the security detail that was posted at the door. He nodded allowing her to pass. The room quietened as soon as she stepped in. She smiled softly at the woman lying on the hospital bed before nodding at Kelley to continue what she was saying. 

“This is Agent Tobin Heath, she’s a part of the team that I work for. She’s just going to listen to the interview, okay? You can carry on when you’re ready.” Tobin held up her hand in an awkward greeting.

“Erm…it was a normal morning. I showered, sorted breakfast, got the kids ready for school. Nathan wasn’t home, normally he is the one who drops them off to school – he had an early meeting.”

“What time did he leave?”

“Seven…maybe? Around that time.”

“Okay, so you drove the children to school?”

“Y-yeah. I decided to stop at a grocery store on the way back and pick up a few bits. I was back at the car when…” Danielle stopped, choking on her words as tears steadily filled her eyes. Tobin passed her the tissue box with a supportive smile. “He…he erm took me from my car.”

“Were you already inside the car?”

“N-no…I was putting the bags in the back. H-he came from behind and grabbed me. I tried to scream. He had hold over my mouth. He dragged me to his van and put me in there.”

“Can you remember anything about the van?”

“There was a sliding side-door…that’s where he put me in. It was blue and there was writing on the side.”

“That’s good, is there anything that stood out about the writing? Any words?”

“No. I can’t remember any words. But there were some numbers…like a line of them. It was blurry. I can remember seeing 2125…after that I blacked out.”

“You did really well, Danielle.”

“Yeah, you recalled stuff that will help us.” Tobin added with a supportive smile, she turned to Kelley, “I’m just going to pass on the new information to Prentiss.”

XXXXX

“My initial thoughts with the numbers she recalled was that it was a New York area code, maybe?”

“That would make sense. Good, I’ll get Garcia to run it. For now, I want you and Kelley to head home and rest. We can all meet up at the BAU later.”

“No problem, boss.”

“Don’t call me that, Heath.” The smile could be heard in Emily’s voice.

“Yeah, yeah…” Tobin laughed at Emily’s exasperated tone. A flash of white appeared in her peripheral; she turned to her left and smiled when she saw the curly haired woman that was accompanying the white coat. “Anyway, I’ll see you later.” She was so immersed in watching the doctor’s movements she didn’t hear Emily’s response. She pocketed her phone haphazardly and moved towards Christen.

“Doctor, I think you should take my temperature ‘cause you’re making me very hot.”

Christen rolled her eyes at the cheesy pick-up line. “That was so bad, Agent. What have you done to yourself now?” Christen asked and looked up from the chart she was reading. Using the excuse of her question, she scanned her eyes over the other woman’s lean body, her eyes lingering on the muscular upper arms. 

“Actually, I’m on a case.”

“Oh? So, flirting on the job…how professional.” Tobin laughed softly at the typical sarcastic rebuttal. 

“It makes our jobs so much more fun; don’t you think?”

The flirtatious banter was interrupted by the sound of Christen’s pager. 

“Agent, as much as I am loving this conversation I have a patient to attend to.”

“See, I know you’re being sarcastic, but you do enjoy these conversations!” Tobin shouted towards the retreating figure.

“Bye Agent.” Christen sang in a stereotypical flirtatious manner, she looked over shoulder one last time a before turning the corner. 

XXXXX 

Tobin stepped out the elevator, carefully balancing her coffee as she tried to pull out her phone from her front pocket. She was happy that they were able to find the unsub quickly and put Danielle and her family at ease. Tobin couldn’t wait to go home early and get a good night’s sleep – finally! 

Tobin used her left shoulder to push open the door to the department. She was so immersed in reading her emails she didn’t see Christen walking towards her. 

“Woah, careful Agent.” She looked up at the sound of the voice and smiled when she realised who it was. 

“Doctor, are you joining the unit?” Tobin asked with an eyebrow wiggle. She quickly looked the doctor up and down; it wasn’t often she saw the other women without her doctor’s apparel. Christen was wearing form fitted jeans which she had paired with a white blouse; her hair was in soft waves and framing her angular face. 

“Actually, I’m here for a case…they needed a medical consultation.” She said lifting up her doctors’ bag that Tobin hadn’t even seen.

“Oh, cool. So, are you coming or going?” Tobin asked before she took a sip of her coffee. 

“Well, I’m definitely not coming.” Christen responded with a small smirk on her face, purposefully dropping her voice to just above a whisper. Tobin choked at the innuendo and felt her face heating up quickly. 

“Wh-What?” She spluttered out; her voice still slightly strained. 

“Well, I’ll see you later, Agent Heath. And I’ll take this choking hazard with me.” She said as she grabbed the cup from Tobin’s hand. She took a quick sip and smiled “Just how I like it.” She winked and walked around the dumbfounded FBI agent. 

Tobin stood and blinked owlishly confused about what had just unfolded in the last minute. “Heath! Get into the meeting!” The voice of her senior startled her out of her confused state. She grinned and jogged towards the board room. 

XXXXX

“You’re an idiot, Tobin.”

“Look, what’s happened has happened, but the rooms were cleared by SWAT. This isn’t my fault.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re still an idiot.”

“Gee, thanks.” Tobin rolled her eyes muttering as she grabbed the remote off the table putting the volume up on the TV. 

“You could have died.”

“Well, I didn’t.” She kept her eyes on the TV, an episode of Station 19 was playing on the small, elevated screen. She watched Kelley leave the room from the corner of her eye. Tobin knew that her best friend was only acting this way because she cared. After ten minutes, the door to the room opened. Tobin didn’t look away from the screen, she assumed it was Kelley. 

“Wow, no witty remark or flirting. You really must be hurt.” 

Tobin looked over and smiled softly at Christen, “I thought you were Kelley. And, I mean I was nearly shot so there is that too.”

“There she is.” Christen laughed walking over. “So, considering we’ve done this so many times you know the routine, yeah?” Christen asked as she pulled on her gloves. 

“Yeah, doc. You do your thing.” Tobin said looking back to the TV. 

Christen could tell that Tobin wasn’t in the mood for conversation so focussed on her work. Christen began by cleaning the wound and surrounding area. The wound wasn’t deep which meant Tobin didn’t need any invasive surgery but would need stitches. Christen began numbing the area carefully as to not hurt or agitate Tobin too much. 

She looked up in shock when she heard Tobin gasp but was confused that the other woman didn’t seem to be in pain and wasn’t even looking at her.

“Are you okay?” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah.”

“Why did you gasp?” Christen asked carefully.

“That idiot just ran into a burning building to save his wife.” Tobin gestured to the screen

Christen nodded in realisation and continued to clean the wound. “Well, it is the love of his life.”

“But, there are trained professionals there who didn’t go in for a reason. I would listen to the professionals in that situation.”

“I wouldn’t.”

Tobin looked at the other woman, “So, you would risk your life? You could die, dude.”

“If it’s the love of my life? Yeah, I’d rather die with them than live without them.”

Tobin watched her work for a few minutes before looking back at the screen, Christen’s words giving her food for thought. 

Christen stood up and pulled off her gloves. “You don’t need to get the stitches removed. Pick up the prescription on your way out and as per usual agent, take it easy for the next couple of weeks.”

Tobin nodded and crossed her heart smiling up at the doctor. She watched her leave before grabbing her mobile to call her stubborn friend to come back and take her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits? Friends with benefits!

Christen could feel the heaviness settling in her eyes; she’d finished her shift hours ago but had stayed on due to how unusually busy it was at the hospital today. She sat back in the office chair, slouching slightly, and closed her eyes – the light was beginning to become painful. She massaged her temples praying that this didn’t become a migraine. 

Ali walked into the small office space humming softly, a paper bag in her hands. “Ali, if that’s food I will marry you on the spot!” 

“As much as I love you, I’m kind of seeing someone.” She chuckled softly as Christen made grabby hands towards the bag. 

“You got burritos? Ashlyn, better watch out.” She passed Ali hers and pulled her own out. She took a bite and closed her eyes savouring the taste. “Hm, just what I needed.” 

“Christen, as your friend I’m going to say it – you look really tired. You should head home after this.”

“I am tired, I think I might be getting a migraine.”

“Well, then go home. We will survive without you.”

“I know. I just feel bad.”

“I promise we will call you if it gets bad again. Go home and get some rest.”

“I don’t-”

“It’s not up for discussion.” Ali looked at Christen raising her eyebrow, daring Christen to argue with her. 

“Fine…but for now tell me how things are going with Ashlyn.”

“Oh my God. Amazing! I think she could be the one.” Christen smiled softly as she listened to her best friend gush. She yearned for a love that made her as soft as it made Ali but with her job and busy lifestyle it seemed impossible.

XXXXX

Tobin made her way to the office the receptionist directed her towards, whistling softly under her breath. Before she reached the door, Ali walked out and locked the door.   
“Hey Ali, is Christen in?” she asked gesturing towards the office. 

“Hi Tobin. Sorry, she isn’t in, she went home a few hours ago she had a migraine. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Oh, okay. Er, no, I needed some paperwork signed.” She tapped the manila folder. “I’ll try and call her. Thank you.”

XXXXX

Christen had just woken up from her nap – it had definitely helped relieve her migraine. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to look for something to eat. After ten minutes of staring at the random contents of her cabinets she decided on cereal. 

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her movement to grab milk; she frowned as she wasn’t expecting anyone.

She opened the front door and stared at the woman that was stood on her doorstep. 

“Took you long enough to answer, doctor.” Tobin said cheekily. 

“I’m not being rude but what are you doing here?”

“I thought I would stop by. Ali told me you weren’t feeling too good and I needed to get some paperwork signed from the medical consultation you did for the case.” Tobin stepped through the small space between Christen and the door into the house. “ I bought you dinner and some other stuff.” She said looking back as she headed towards the kitchen. 

Christen stood shocked watching the other woman making herself at home. Tobin kept opening and closing cabinets. Christen walked over and grabbed Tobin’s hand as she began opening the fifth cabinet. “What are you looking for?” 

“Plates.”

“This one.” She gestured to the one next to her.

“Oh, cool.” She pulled out the plates and began serving the food. “You go sit; I’ll bring it all to you.”

Christen walked into her living room in a daze, confused but happy she wasn’t going to have to have cereal for dinner. 

“So, I didn’t know what you wanted so I stopped by a couple of places. I got pasta, soup, and some Thai food too.” Tobin said as she placed the plates down on the table. “I got you a few other bits but they’re in the kitchen.” Tobin smiled down at Christen. 

Christen was shocked at the amount of food that was in front of her, but the sight and smell was making her mouth water. She looked up and smiled at Tobin, “thank you, I really appreciate this. But you have to join me this is too much.”

XXXXX

“Only you would do that.” Christen said the soft laughter evident in her voice. 

“Listen, I needed paperwork signed urgently so I did it. Tell me you haven’t thought about looking up patient’s addresses…hm?”

Christen took a sip of her drink and nodded, “Okay, I will be completely honest here. After the third time you came in, I pulled up your file and saw your address.”

“You looked me up? Well, this changes everything.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re obviously obsessed with me!” Tobin laughed throwing her head back. Christen nudged her slightly. 

Tobin glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that nearly two hours had passed. She had got the documents signed straight after they had finished eating dinner. After that, they had spent the rest of the evening talking and nursing their beers’. 

“I should probably get going.” Tobin said as she leant forward to place her empty beer bottle on the table.

“Hmm.” Christen responded noncommittally. Tobin was confused and looked over at the other woman and was shocked to see that green eyes were already looking at her. As the seconds passed of silent staring, Tobin couldn’t help glance down at Christen’s lips and lick her own softly. They had spent the evening toeing the line of flirting. 

Within seconds their lips had met in a soft kiss. 

Christen smiled into the kiss as she pushed forward trying to get as close as possible at this angle. She pulled back when she heard Tobin wince, worried she had over-stepped or hurt the other woman without realising. Relief flooded her when she realised that her cold bottle had touched the other woman; Tobin took it off her and placed it on the coffee table. 

“Where were we?” Tobin asked huskily, grabbing onto Christen and easily pulling her onto her lap.

Their lips met quickly in a hard kiss. Hands grasping and roaming. Breath ragged. They couldn’t get enough of each other. 

“Wait,” Tobin whispered and pulled back slightly looking up at the woman above her. “ I don’t want this to happen and lead you on but I’m not ready for-“

“Tobin, relax. You’re hot and I’m attractive-”

“Very attractive.” Tobin whispered and ran her hand over Christen’s ass. 

“-We can just have some fun.” And with that Christen pulled off Tobin’s shirt and pulled her back in for a kiss. 

XXXXX  
Tobin frowned at the sudden ringing that was interrupting her sleep. It wasn’t her ringtone. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked the sleep away. She smiled at the sleeping woman next to her before nudging her softly. 

“Chris.” She whispered

“No…go sleep.” Christen mumbled moving closer to Tobin and the body heat emanating off her.

“Chris, your phone.”

“Shit.” She shot up and answered it shifting into her professional persona. “Dr Press speaking…yes…I can be there in 30 minutes…ok. I’ll see you then.”

Christen got out of bed and began pulling out clean clothes from her drawers. Tobin watched the woman move around the room naked and smirked as she sat up slightly. Christen could feel Tobin staring, she glanced at her and rolled her eyes when she saw the other woman’s eyes on her ass. 

“What? I’m enjoying the view.”

“Well, stop enjoying it because I’ve got to be at the hospital in 30 and you need to leave too.”

“You’re kicking me out at this time?!”

“Yes.”

“Woman of a few words.” Tobin huffed and got out of bed. “What about a shower? Together?” She stepped towards Christen wiggling her eyebrows. 

Christen allowed her eyes to drop to Tobin’s abs before she retreated towards the bathroom “I’ll never make it in time. So…no.”

Tobin laughed and began picking up her clothes. “Where’s my shirt?”

“I took it off in living room. See you later.” Christen said before disappearing into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All feedback and Kudos is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Christen sighed softly as she pulled a hoodie over her head. She sat on the bench and pulled out her phone wanting a few minutes to decompress before she actually left for work. There were a few messages from the group chat she shared with her sisters but the only message that caught her eye was from Tobin – the FBI agent had sent her a picture of a dog she had seen whilst out on a case. 

It had been a few weeks since they had agreed upon their arrangement. A few weeks of the lean brunette turning up at her door with food and staying the night. A few weeks of endless orgasms. 

“What’s got you smiling?” Ali asked. 

“Just a picture my sister sent.” She responded pocketing her phone. 

“So, you going to be taking anyone home tonight?”

“Ali…come on,” C rolled her eyes. “I’m too busy for a relationship.”

“I’m just saying...you don’t need a relationship to have fun!” 

'Don’t have to tell me', Christen thought to herself as she looked away biting back a smile. 

XXXXX

Tobin pulled Kelley to the bar passing her a shot and grabbing the other one. “To finally having a couple of days off. ” She threw back the shot quickly and took a sip of her fruity cocktail. 

“I needed this.”

“Me too.” Tobin smiled looking over at her friend who looked like she was going through an existential crisis. “Okay, what’s up?” She turned in her seat to fully face her friend. 

“Do you ever wonder if you made a mistake with this job?”

“I mean, sometimes. But, I think about all the good we do. We help so many people and that’s what always wanted to do.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kelley sipped on her beer glancing down the bar. 

“I know sometimes it feels like we are putting our own lives on hold for this job but when we have kids think about all the stories we’ll have.” She winked and nudged her friend who laughed and nodded softly.

Kelley glanced around and stopped when she spotted their colleague and friend, JJ. 

“Is that JJ with Christen and Ali?” 

Tobin perked up at the mention of Christen. She used the stool’s footrest to add some height to look in the direction Kelley pointed. “Hm, it is. JJ!” she shouted getting the groups attention and waving them over. Her eyes instantly met Christen’s and she smiled a little wider. 

“Ditching us for medical staff, huh?” Kelley asked JJ when she got to the bar. 

“No. This is Kate, she’s my friend from college. She’s just moved here and is going to be working at the hospital, so I thought I’d introduce her to the girls.” JJ turned her attention back to Kate, “This idiot is Kelley and that one is Tobin.” 

Tobin smiled at the brunette offering a small wave, she watched as Kelley introduced herself and began flirting with the tall brunette. 

“I never pegged you as a fruity cocktail kinda girl.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me. May I get you a drink?”

“You may, I’ll have a tequila old fashioned.” Tobin raised an eyebrow at the doctor’s choice of drink and smiled softly when she was met with a smirk. 

XXXXX

The group decided to stay together for the evening, the light banter continued between Tobin and Christen as it usually did. No one in the group could have guessed that they were anything but friends. 

“Tobin, no!” Ali exclaimed.

“It looks good!” Tobin tried to defend herself. 

“Tobin, you literally watched Architectural Digest and bought it.”

“Yeah, and? I promise you it’s going to look amazing when I buy a bigger place.” 

Tobin pouted softly and looked away as the others began laughing and getting lost in another conversation. 

“Aw, don’t pout. It makes it harder not to kiss you.” Christen whispered in her ear. Tobin looked up and scanned the group to see if anyone was paying attention – no one was. She looked at Christen – who had begun a conversation with JJ – and smiled glancing down at the hand on her thigh that hadn’t moved for the last 30 minutes. 

XXXXX

Tobin looked at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. She could feel the alcohol beginning to kick in. Her staring was interrupted by the door opening, she looked up and only saw dark green eyes before she was being pushed into stall and kissed harshly. 

“You look so hot.” Christen whispered against her lips, she moved her hands into wavy brown locks pulling the woman into her further. 

Tobin moaned at the force of the kiss, moving her hands from Christen’s ass down to the back of her thighs; she lifted the other woman easily and flipped them so Christen was leaning against the wall. Christen groaned and ran her hands over the straining muscles of Tobin’s arms which were defined in the fitted long-sleeve shirt she was wearing. 

“Do you want to come back to mine?” Tobin panted out as she pulled back from Christen’s lips. She looked up at the other woman’s blown out pupils and couldn’t resist from trailing kisses down her jaw. 

“Yes, I can’t wait to see your velvet green couch.” Christen giggled out but that soon tapered off into a moan when Tobin bit softly at the skin beneath her lips. 

She placed the doctor down and kissed her soundly. “I’ll text you my address.” She said in lieu of a departing statement. 

After 15 minutes, Tobin excused herself and cited exhaustion as the reason for her early departure. She said bye to the group and inconspicuously ran her hand over Christen’s lower back as she walked away – a promise. 

XXXXX

After cleaning up a little, Tobin decided the best way to wait was to play a video game to avoid any nerve-wracking thoughts (for example, this perfect woman was coming to her home). After 45 minutes, she heard a soft knock signalling that her wait was over.

She led the doctor in and watched as she took in her surroundings. “Do you want a drink?” she asked turning towards the other woman. 

"Tobin."

“Hm?” Tobin asked putting her hands in her back pockets.

“Show me your bedroom.” Christen whispers and moves towards the other woman. 

Tobin doesn’t answer verbally but grabs the woman and picks her up bridal style. 

“Fuck. I love how easily you pick me up.” Christen husks out as she begins kissing down Tobin’s neck, biting softly coaxing soft noises from the FBI agent. 

“Oh, I know, Chris.” Tobin smirks and moves towards the bedroom. 

XXXXX

Christen could feel sleep slip from her grasp. She inhaled deeply but frowned when her nostrils were filled with a smell familiar yet so unfamiliar. The realisation and memories of the previous night invaded Christen’s mind. She smiled and opened her eyes looking around the bedroom. She was confused when she saw that her bed mate was not in bed with her. 

Christen stood and pulled on a hoodie she saw on the footboard of the bed. She moved out of the bedroom slowly as to not disturb the serene feeling of this morning. She smiled when she saw the couch that was the reason for Tobin’s ribbing last night. 

Tobin was whistling softly in the kitchen as she prepped coffee for herself and Christen. She turned and smiled when she heard a cough from behind her. 

“Morning.” Christen said softly as she leant against the counter. 

“Hey, I was just bringing you coffee.” Tobin explained as she took in the woman in her hoodie; an unexplainable feeling washing over her seeing Christen in her clothes, in her kitchen. 

“Hmm,” Christen stepped closer and picked up a mug and took a sip, “perfect. I know normally we are both running out the door in the mornings-”

“Perks of the job.” Tobin grumbled.

“As I was saying, since we both aren’t working this morning how about we make use of this free time.” She said tugging on Tobin’s shirt pulling her towards her. 

“I like how you think, Dr Press.” She lifted the woman onto the counter running her hands over smooth thighs. Sighing softly at the familiar taste of Christen mixed with coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a good holiday season :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. All feedback and kudos is appreciated. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the angst.

It had been a week since Christen had seen Tobin. The BAU had been called to New York to consult on a case; this was a common occurrence with T’s line of work. Christen had got a text from Tobin letting her know she would be back by Sunday. 

Both Christen and Tobin knew they were toeing the line lately. Their arrangement was one of friends with benefits and they had been doing this for nearly two and a half months. Over this time, they had enjoyed one another’s company outside the bedroom as well as inside. 

The frequency of which they were texting and calling had increased. They’d enjoyed evenings cooking dinner together after a long day. Christen had a few shirts that she would never have picked out sitting in a drawer. Tobin had a yoga mat in the corner of her bedroom. 

As she replied to the message, Christen thought about how she knew this wasn’t typical behaviour that should be expected or displayed in the type of relationship her and Tobin have. However, she couldn’t bring herself to care or question it because for the first time in a long time she was happy and didn’t want to risk losing this little bit of happiness. 

XXXXX

Christen was enjoying her Sunday evening; she had a glass of wine in her hand and was watching the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. Watching the reality TV show was her guilty pleasure and allowed her to not think at all whilst watching it. Christen jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She placed her wine glass down and paused Kyle mid argument. 

As she made her way to the door she thought about who it could be. None of her friends had messaged her telling her they were going to come over. The only other person it could be was Tobin, but she normally went straight home after coming back from a case. Christen secretly hoped it was the FBI agent, she had missed her this past week (not that she would ever admit that out loud). 

She opened her front door slightly to peek at who was there – she really needed to get a camera doorbell or peephole. She was confused when she saw Tobin stood there with an overnight bag. 

“Tobin, what are you doing here?” she asked opening the door wider allowing the woman in. 

“I…I don’t know. I didn’t want to go home.” Tobin said softly. Christen could tell by the expression on her face that the case had been tough for Tobin. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked knowing the answer. She took and placed the woman’s bag down. 

“No. I know we hadn’t planned anything but-”

Christen pulled the other woman into a soft kiss allowing Tobin to take over and set the pace. Christen had learnt that after tough cases Tobin needed to be physically grounded. She pulled her closer and ran her hand over her abdomen habitually but pulled back with concern when the other woman winced. 

“What happened?” Christen asked stepping back. Tobin pulled her back in and shook her head. 

“Just a small injury. Nothing to worry about.” She pulled Christen into a kiss silencing her questions and concern. 

XXXXX

When Christen had pulled Tobin’s shirt over her head her eyes were instantly drawn to the bruising across the woman’s abdomen. She winced aloud and looked at it carefully, the doctor in her coming out as she scanned the area. Tobin grasped her face and pulled her eyes back to her face. 

“I’m fine.” She pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

Tobin held the side of Christen’s neck in her right hand and pulled her into a hard kiss. A kiss that relayed the desperation Tobin felt. The kiss could only be described as rough; the way their lips were moving at a harsh, fast pace. Tobin pulled back biting down on Christen’s bottom lip as she did. She looked down at the flushed look that Christen was sporting; her swollen lips and blown out eyes. 

Christen moved her hands over Tobin’s shoulders and pulled her down, the increase of weight on top of her feeling like a safety net. 

Christen knew that this wasn’t going to be slow and soft. Not when Tobin felt the way she was feeling. She moaned softly when she felt Tobin trail her kisses down her neck. Her hips bucked upwards when she felt Tobin graze her teeth against her neck before soothing it over with the tip of her tongue and lips. 

The BAU’s time in New York had been horrible. They were able to track down the unsub, but they lost the last victim – it had hit Tobin harder than she had anticipated. JJ was injured and she had been bruised due to the fight that had gone down. 

Tobin pulled back and looked down at Christen. The woman who was there no matter what. The woman who had wormed her way past the flirty persona. The woman who knew how to read Tobin better than she knew herself. 

Tobin knew her face was probably giving her away. She couldn’t deal with this right now. Not after the week she’d had. She pushed those feelings aside and moved her hand down the other woman’s body. 

Christen knew Tobin was in her own head and needed her to just let go. She could see her mind was everywhere right now and she needed her to be in the moment. 

“Together.” She husked out looking into the soft brown eyes. 

“What?” 

“Want us to get off together.” Christen pulled up Tobin’s hand that had been exploring her and pulled two fingers into her mouth. 

Tobin’s eyes darkened as she took a stuttering breath, she nodded quickly in agreement pulling a soft laugh from Christen. 

They began moving together. Slow movements that eventually sped up. Tobin buried her face against Christen’s neck. Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin and ran her hands over the muscular back. The movements could only be described as poetic. This didn’t feel like just sex. This didn’t feel like friends with benefits. This felt like…love.

Tobin felt the heaviness of the case begin to leave her as she secured herself in Christen’s arms. 

“I’ve got you.” Christen whispered continuously as Tobin got closer. The statement felt like it was meant for more than just this moment. 

Christen could feel herself getting closer. “Tobin, I’m close.”

“Me too.” She bit down softly. 

“Fuck…oh...just a little more.” Christen panted out harshly. “Fuck, Tobin!” Her body seized up. 

“I love you.” A soft whisper against the side of her head. Panted out as they both came down from their simultaneous high. An admission that was never meant to leave her lips. Never meant to leave her heart. 

The realisation hit Christen quickly. Her muscles began to stiffen slowly. She kept her eyes closed for a few extra seconds knowing that if she opened them she would have to deal with the situation. She could feel Tobin stiffen and begin to move. She could feel the walls coming up quickly. 

Christen opened her eyes and watched as Tobin sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. Christen sat up slowly pulling the sheets over her shoulder; she didn’t say anything because she didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t lie and take it back. 

“Tobin.” She started softly but was silenced when Tobin lifted her hand. 

“Erm…you said…did you…”

“Tobin, we don’t have to talk about it right now.” Christen tried softly as she watched the other woman get up and begin to get dressed, “We can talk about it later. When you’ve not got off a shitty case and it’s not so late.”

“Yeah…yeah.” Tobin pulled on her shirt quickly not even looking at the other woman. “I need some time. I’ll call you.” And with that she left the room. 

Christen listened as she heard the other woman descend the stairs and her front door slam. She didn’t even realise she had tears streaming down her face, she swallowed the lump in her throat and dropped onto her back in defeat. So much for not losing the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this short story. Angsty angst angst with a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here!!!!! It's a longer one y'all (over 4000 words...oops). Hope you enjoy it!!! :)

Christen stood in the elevator and took a steadying breath. She hadn’t seen or heard from Tobin in nearly one week, four days, 8 hours – but who was counting. She knew that whatever was going on between them was over and had figured that Tobin obviously didn’t feel the same. 

She was currently in the FBI headquarters on the way up to the BAU. She’d tried her best to avoid coming here but Emily Prentiss – the unit chief – had asked for her specifically. Christen quickly pulled out her phone and figured if she pretended to be engrossed in something on the screen she could avoid a possible run-in with Tobin. 

Christen walked into the unit’s department and was instantly met with low-volume chatter. She avoided looking around and kept her eyes on her screen – she was reading her grocery list in her notes – and headed towards Emily’s office. Just 20 feet away. 

Tobin was sat at her desk talking to her friends who had situated themselves on and around her desk. They were currently bickering over pizza toppings. As the other two women continued their conversation, Tobin moved her attention to her screen which displayed a report she had to finish. 

“Oh, Christen’s here.” Kelley pointed out. At the mention of the doctor, Tobin’s eyes snapped to her direction. She felt what could only be described as her heart clenching at the sight of the other woman. 

“Christen, hey.” JJ caught her attention. 

Christen cursed internally and turned to the group, she made brief eye contact with Tobin before looking at the other two women. “Hey, guys.” She smiled softly. 

“What brings you here?” Kelley asked hopping off Tobin’s desk. 

“Oh, Emily wanted to talk to me about some medical consultations. Just here to see her.”

Tobin didn’t let her eyes stray from the other woman. She had missed her immensely and seeing her looking radiant as ever made her ache even more. The other woman was dressed in a black pant suit that made her look amazing. 

“Anyway, it was nice to see you guys. I better not keep her waiting.” And with a small wave Christen continued her way to Emily’s office. 

JJ looked at Tobin carefully and frowned at the unusual silence from her. It was common that when the two women were around one another there were always snide, flirty remarks flying around. 

She followed Tobin to the break area watching her movements carefully. 

“What do you want, JJ?” Tobin asked as she made herself a cup of coffee.

“Tobin, I’m a trained profiler-”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t know!” Tobin gasped sarcastically, laughing softly.

“As I was saying. I notice things. So, what happened between you and Christen?” 

Tobin’s smile dropped instantly, and she frowned staring at the swirling liquid in her cup that she continued to stir. 

“Nothing. why are you asking?”

“Because you literally look crestfallen.” JJ moved closer to Tobin. “I’m asking as your friend and I know whatever it is it’s eating at you.”

Tobin took a deep breath and turned and sat on the counter. “Christen and I…we started sleeping together. An arrangement of sorts was created.”

“Oh my, since when?” JJ asked shocked by what she was hearing. 

“Two and a half, three months? Anyway, the last time we were…together she said she loved me. It was an in the moment kind of admission.” Tobin looked into the distance as she spoke. 

“And what did you do?” 

“I left. I didn’t know how to deal with it. We had just got back from that case in New York. My mind was everywhere. I told I would call her and left.”

JJ looked at Tobin sympathetically. The case had been hard, JJ herself had been injured and hospitalised. 

“Did you call her?”

“No.” a small mumbled out response.

“Tobin, Christen Press is not a woman you just don’t call.”

Tobin nodded in agreement. She looked up and saw the featured woman of their conversation walk across the department. She watched her longingly. 

“Tobin, do you like her?” JJ asked carefully.

“I mean, who wouldn’t. She’s hot-”

“Tobin.” JJ chastised in a motherly tone. 

“Yeah.” Tobin admitted it aloud for the first time. “I do, a lot. I think I might even-” Tobin choked to a stop; the realisation flooding her eyes and face. She looked at JJ in alarm and found the other woman smirking softly. 

“Figured it out?” 

“I fucked up.”

XXXXX

Christen woke up suddenly to her phone ringing. She felt like she had just fallen asleep, she glanced at her alarm clock and saw it was flashing 00:30. She answered knowing it was work. She got dressed and headed to the hospital quickly. 

She found the chief as soon as she stepped out of her office. 

“What do you need me to do?” She asked as she fell into step with the older woman. 

“Christen, we’ve had multiple injuries come in from a car crash. I’ve got to join a surgery; you need to run the floor.”

“Of course, chief.” She watched the woman walk away. She turned to the desk and looked at the pile of files waiting for her. 

XXXXX

Christen was two hours into her impromptu shift. Everything was going smoothly in the ward; most patients were asleep. She was making her way towards the desk when she heard the bell. The ward only allowed authorised personnel into the ward at night, so the nurses were confused when the bell kept ringing. 

“Dr Press, do we allow them in?” 

“I’ll go see who it is because I need to move down to peds. Make sure Mrs Taylor takes her medication on time in the morning.” She instructed the nurse passing the file over. 

Christen walked towards the door and frowned seeing a hooded figure stood there. She pressed the exit button and stepped out ensuring the door was closed behind her. 

“Hi, I’m Dr Press. Can I help you with something?” She asked trying to get a glimpse of the person’s face. 

“I-I need something. Tablets…medicine.” The person answered her in a low whisper, she could tell by their voice that it was an older man. She allowed her eyes to trail over him; his hand was shaking as he spoke to her. She noticed he kept his right hand in his pocket. 

“Um, okay. You need to take your prescription to the pharmacist. I can’t help you with that.” Christen said and began to walk down the corridor. 

“No! You have to help me.” The man grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

“I have to ask you to let go. I will call security.” Christen tried to pull her arm back, but the man’s grip tightened on her arm. 

“I need it now. I need to get rid of-” he stopped abruptly mid-sentence. His eyes were jumping around, he couldn’t focus on one thing. Christen had dealt with many different patients and scenarios, but this was different. Fear was gripping her. 

Suddenly, he began dragging Christen with him as he walked down the corridor. She nearly tripped with the pace that he was walking. 

“O-ok, what’s your name?” Christen tried talking to the man as he pulled her along the corridor. He ignored her and she could tell he was taking her towards the ER. She tried to think of what Tobin had told her about hostage situations during their late-night talks. ‘Talk to them to distract them. And avoid places with lots of people – the less hostages the better.’ 

“I-I can help you; we can go to the office-”

“Shut up! Stop talking, I can’t hear.” He pulled his right hand out of his pocket. He had a gun in his hand and used it to tap against the side of his head in agitation. Christen swallowed harshly and said an internal prayer as he dragged her to the ER. 

XXXXX

Tobin had stayed at the BAU overnight to finish some work. She didn’t want to go home because she knew she’d end up staying awake overthinking the whole situation with Christen. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was just past three. Just as she was about to email her report to Emily, her phone vibrated on the desk indicating she had a call. She frowned seeing Emily’s name on the screen and answered instantly. 

“Hello?” Tobin rasped out, having not used her voice for the last six hours. 

“Tobin, I need you to get down to the hospital now. We have an active case and they need our help.”

“I’m leaving now.” And with that she pocketed her phone and headed out towards the parking garage. 

XXXXX

Once the SUV was parked, Tobin headed towards her team. She was strapping on her vest as she approached the team. JJ handed her an earpiece, she quickly put it on just as Emily came over. 

“Right guys, thank you for getting here quickly.” Emily began glancing around at her team. Tobin pulled her hair into a bun as she listened to her unit chief brief the team. “So, the local PD contacted us for this ongoing case. It’s a hostage situation in the ER, one unsub. Jack Parks. Garcia ran a background check; he is a severe paranoid schizophrenic. He spent the last few years in an institution due to aggravated assault. From his prescription history, he stopped taking his medications and stopped therapy. Our main goal here is to ensure that no hostages are harmed. We’ve got SWAT clearing other floors and local PD setting up a phone line so we can make contact. Garcia is getting into the CCTV so we can monitor what’s going on. No one goes in until I say so, are we clear?” Emily asked glancing around at her team. They all nodded quickly. 

“JJ, Kelley, and Tobin. I need you to join me with the PD. We will work on communicating with him and observing CCTV. Reid, Morgan head to the SWAT team and keep everyone updated and ensuring no-one goes in until we give the heads-up.” 

Tobin walked over to the area where she was needed. As she walked over, she felt a strange feeling wash over herself. She glanced at the hospital; she knew she didn’t have to worry because Christen wasn’t working today. She had learnt her shift pattern. 

“The line is set up. Emily are you leading the call?” JJ asked and looked towards the tall unit chief. 

“Yeah, call the line.” Emily glanced at the police chief and nodded. She frowned when the line dropped. “Call again.” 

This time the call was answered but not by Jack, the unsub, it was a woman. 

“H-hello?” A timid voice came through the speaker. 

“This is Emily Prentiss, I’m with the FBI. Who is this?” The team glanced at one another in confusion. 

“Emily, it’s Ch-Christen. Christen Press.” 

Tobin felt like she had been shot. Her knees nearly buckled beneath her. JJ grabbed onto arm and shook her a little to ground her. 

“Christen, where is the unsub?” 

“He’s here. He doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“Listen to me carefully. He is a paranoid schizophrenic. Do not do anything that will agitate him.”

“Okay. H-he said he wants his medication to make everyone leave.”

“Tell him we can get him the medication if he comes out.” They listened to Christen repeat what Emily had said. 

“He said no. He wants it in here and no one leaves until he says so.” 

Before Emily could respond there was sound of an argument and the gun going off before the line went dead. 

“Kelley, call Garcia and get the CCTV stream up. Now.” Emily moved to talk to the other team leaders. 

“Tobin. You need to push everything aside and treat this like a normal case. You know what will happen if you get too involved.” JJ tried to pull Tobin out of the dazed state she was in. 

“But…Chris…”

“She will be okay. The gun shot sounded like a warning shot. You know all of this. Focus.” Tobin nodded and moved towards Kelley to get an update on the CCTV. 

XXXXX

Christen looked around the emergency room and took a steadying breath. The man had fired a shot into the ceiling to silence everyone. She was forced onto the floor with the phone next to her. She was glad that there weren’t many patients in here but the few that were looked scared. Some were crying, some praying. 

She looked up at the unsub who was pacing in front of her. He was rubbing the side of his head and mumbling to himself. Immersed in what seemed a one-sided conversation. 

XXXXX

“Emily, CCTV is up!” Kelley shouted. 

The team gathered quickly and scanned the scene.

“The shot was a warning, there’s some ceiling tile debris on the floor.” Kelley pointed out. 

“So, everyone’s safe. Okay, there aren’t many people and SWAT has secured the rest of the hospital, which is good. But he is armed so before we go in we need something to work with. Something in his history, think childhood, think past relationships. Get to it.” The team dispersed quickly at Emily’s dismissal.

Tobin stood watching the CCTV. Her eyes instantly drawn to the green-eyed woman; she ran her thumb over the screen.

“I promise I’ll get you out of there safely.” She whispered before moving to call Penelope. 

XXXXX

Christen could see that the man was getting more agitated as more time passed. She needed to distract him or calm him down to avoid him lashing out and hurting someone. She took a deep breath steadying herself to ensure she sounded and looked more confident than she felt. 

She stood up slowly as to not scare him. She looked at him and saw that he had torn through skin from where he was scratching.

“Hey, you’re bleeding.” Christen said softly and pointed to the area that was bleeding. The man stopped his pacing and looked at the blood on his hand and frowned. 

“I can help you.” She said softly. The man looked to his right, like he was listening to someone before turning to her. “I’m a doctor.” Christen added on thinking it would help calm him down. Suddenly his face changed from monotonous to angry. 

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the floor. This man was double her size. She flew into the desk, hitting her head on the side. Her body crumpled onto the floor in a small pile. 

The man’s face dropped seeing what he had done. He began pacing faster and shaking. The sight of blood on the floor near Christen’s head left the room’s occupants in shock.

XXXXX

Tobin watched Christen’s body hit the desk. Her heart clenched at the site. She couldn’t stand here and watch this anymore. She pushed her earpiece in and looked towards her unit chief. 

“Emily, I’m going in.”

“No, you can’t. We have no leverage. You saw what he did to Christen. He will shoot you.”

“If we don’t do something, people will die.” 

“You need to follow orders.”

“I don’t care.” Tobin ran towards the hospital. 

Once she was inside she moved towards the ER. She pulled her gun from the holster on her hip and held it tightly in her hand prepared for anything. She heard running behind her: she frowned seeing Kelley. 

“I’m not letting you do this alone.” Tobin nodded at her friend appreciating her presence. 

They got to the ER and slowly moved through the door and looked around. Kelley held up her finger to her lips at the patients who spotted her. 

“Jack.” Tobin got the unsubs attention. He turned and held the gun pointing to both women. They lifted their guns in retaliation. “Jack, we don’t have to do this. Just drop the gun.”

“I-I can’t!” Jack’s voice shook as he looked at the FBI agents. 

“Look, I’ll put mine away.” Tobin lowered her gun slowly and put it back into the holster. “I know you don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Jack looked to the empty space on his right. 

“Don’t listen to him.” Tobin said gaining his attention. 

“You can see him?” Jack said hopefully. 

“Yeah. This is all him, isn’t it? I know this isn’t you…you didn’t mean to hurt the doctor.”

Jack looked over at Christen’s body and nodded. 

“Come with us and we can help you. We can get rid of him,” Tobin pointed to the empty space on Jack’s right, “and you can live without him.” 

Tobin took a few tentative steps towards him. “I’m sorry.” He sobbed as he broke down. He moved the gun towards his head. Tobin ran and pushed him down, wrestling him for the gun. 

Everything went black for a second when he smacked her across the head with the gun. She watched Kelley grab his arm and pull it back. Tobin stood quickly, she got the gun from his grasp and threw it aside before helping Kelley apprehend him. The man began screaming and sobbing on the floor.

Once the others had arrived, Tobin moved towards Christen’s body and pulled her head into her lap. She pushed the wavy hair away from the other woman’s face. 

“Please, Christen wake up. I’m so sorry.” She whispered as hey eyes filled with tears. She could hear medical staff come in and move towards her. “You can’t leave me.” She hugged the woman to her chest. 

She felt herself being pulled away as medical staff took her place over Christen. She could hear JJ and Kelley talking to her but couldn’t comprehend what they were saying. She wiped her eyes as she walked out. 

Emily was stood at the entrance watching her as she made her way over. 

“Agent, you intentionally did not follow instructions. I’m glad everything worked out and you and Kelley were able to apprehend the unsub. However, I do have to punish you.” Tobin looked down and nodded knowing what she did was stupid. “One month, field suspension. Now, go get checked out you took a serious hit.” 

Tobin sat in front of the doctor who was cleaning d her wound and ensuring she didn’t have a concussion. She was replaying everything that happened in the last couple of hours. Tobin had been on the team for years and had never ignored instructions, she always called people who did that stupid. Yet, here she was.

Her mind went back to the time Christen told her she would go into a burning building for the love of her life. She had gone into a dangerous situation blindly for the doctor. And she knew she would do it again in a heartbeat. 

XXXXX

Tobin made her way through the hospital. She hated hospitals, but she really hated this one right now. She didn’t know what she was going to say when she went to see Christen. She just had to see her. 

She got to the door and knocked softly opening the door a few inches. She frowned when she saw a woman stood wiping her eyes.

“Sorry, I think I have the wrong-” she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Christen laying on the bed. Her face dropped and tears filled her eyes instantly. She looked so small in the hospital bed, her face void of make up making the bruising stand out. 

“Sorry, I’m Channing. Christen’s sister.” She held her hand in front of Tobin. 

“I’m Tobin Heath. I work for the FBI. I just wanted to check on Christen.” she said shaking Channing’s hand, but her eyes remained on the doctor.

“Oh, you’re the agent that saved her life.” She pulled Tobin into an awkward hug. “Thank you for saving my sister.” Tobin felt bile rise in her throat. She had saved the woman but had broken her heart too. 

“No need to thank me.” She said softly looking around. Channing picked up on the awkwardness and coughed softly, stepping in. 

“Um, I’m going to go grab a drink and some food. You’re welcome to stay. Do you want anything?” She asked as she moved towards the door. 

Tobin shook her head and moved to take a seat next to the sleeping woman. Once she heard the door close she let her shoulders drop and let out a deep breath. she reached out and took Christen’s hand in hers and let the tears in her eyes fall. 

“God, Chris.” She said softly and wiped her eyes. She sat quietly holding the other woman’s hand not wanting to let go. 

XXXXX

Christen felt like she had swallowed a mouthful of sand. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked against the harsh white light. She looked to her right and frowned at the head of brown head of hair that was resting on the bed. She tried to move her right hand but the grip on it tightened. She looked down at the entwined hands and smiled softly. 

“Tobin.” she whispered out; her voice scratchy. Tobin moved slowly and instantly sat up when she realised Christen was awake.   
She passed over the water and allowed her to take a sip before placing the cup down, all without letting go of her hand. 

“How are you feeling?” Tobin asked softly, scanning Christen’s face. 

“Like I got thrown across the room.” She rested her head back on the pillow, keeping her eyes on the FBI agent. Tobin laughed softly and shook her hand. 

“Still got that sense of humour. You scared the shit out of me.” Tobin admitted quietly. 

“What happened to your head?” Christen asked gesturing to the bloody bandage on Tobin’s forehead. 

“Oh…just perks of the job.” She smiled softly. Christen looked at her carefully, now or never. 

“You never called.” 

Tobin looked up at Christen and then looked away feeling embarrassed about the situation. 

“I know.” She tried to pull her hand away feeling like she was overstepping. Christen frowned and tightened her grip securing her palm in her own. 

“I just want the truth. I want an explanation…closure.”

Tobin nodded jerkily and ran her hand through her wavy locks.

“I have no excuse. I wanted to call you. So bad. I just...I was scared.” Tobin saw that Christen was about to talk and held her hand up to let her know she was going to try and explain. “I was scared of what I felt, the way you made me feel; I was scared that I would fuck this up and you didn’t deserve that. I know I did anyway. I just want to say sorry. I’m sorry I ran away. I’m sorry I didn’t call. I’m sorry I was too scared to admit how I felt.”

Christen just sat quietly watching Tobin. She looked down at the blood-stained shirt. She looked at her bruised knuckles. She looked at her soft eyes. 

“I forgive you.” She watched Tobin’s eyes light up with hope. 

“Does this…I mean, can we try this again?” Tobin asked hopefully. 

“I can’t just be friends with benefits, Tobin. I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.” Christen clarified. 

“No, properly. I want it all. I love you, Chris. I don’t want to mess this up or lose you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I got a glimpse of not having you in my life for that past two week – I hated it.” She squeezed her hand softly. “I’ve never been so sure in my life.” 

“I love you, Tobin.” Christen whispered. 

Tobin leant over and placed a soft kiss on Christen’s cheek. 

XXXXX

Tobin walked out of the victim’s hospital room behind Emily. She knew she was lucky Emily let her tag along for this, so tried to stay as professional as possible.   
“You’ve worked really well on this case, Tobin. Especially given the circumstances.” 

“Thank you, Emily.”

“I’ll be putting in an application to the board to get your suspension reduced. Don’t make me regret it.” She said with a smile tapping Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin nodded and internally screamed for finally being allowed to go back into the field.

“Tobin, you didn’t tell me Christen’s back at work.” Tobin frowned and followed Emily’s line of sight and saw her girlfriend talking to another doctor. 

“She isn’t supposed to be here.” Tobin muttered. 

“Hmm. Christen, hi.” Emily got the doctor’s attention and waved her over. She gave her a quick hug. “How are you doing?”

“I’m feeling so much better, thank you Emily.” 

“Great! Are you back to work?” 

“Kind of.” She said sheepishly and glanced at her frowning girlfriend. 

“Well, I’ve got some consultations that I only trust you with.” She winked at the doctor. “I’ll see you later JJ’s calling me.” Emily walked away heading towards JJ.

“I thought you were on desk duty with Penelope?” Christen asked her girlfriend. 

“It’s been reduced. Why are you here, Chris? You’ve been told to stay home!” She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. Christen glanced at the bulging muscles before smiling sweetly at Tobin. 

“They needed a second opinion. Plus, I get bored at home.” She whined and stepped closer to the FBI agent. 

“Christen, I love you so much. But, God, I could choke you.” 

Christen raised her eyebrow and smirked. “That’s funny cause I dream of your hands around my neck too…so, that sounds like a promise to me, agent.” She husked out softly and ran her hand over Tobin’s arm before brushing past her. 

Tobin took a stuttering breath feeling her mouth dry out at the image Christen had just painted. She turned to watch the other woman walk away.

“I’ll see you tonight, babe. I love you.” Christen blew Tobin a kiss over her shoulder before she turned the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please let me know what you thought! All comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you:)


End file.
